In Your Arms
by Water-Spryte26
Summary: Little one shot with my OC and her love Piccolo


div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-right: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-bottom: 1px solid #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The months since Namek and Garlic's defeat had faded into a distant memory for Piccolo and Sora and during that time their relationship grew more /The passion they felt for the other was heading for a new level but they feared bonding would tear them /One night the two had collapsed from a particularly harsh sparing /Piccolo drank deeply from his bottle of water when Sora took up /After a few deep sips, she splashed him in the /He glared at her sternly, driving her into fits of /"You think that's funny," he growled, trying not to /Sora's laughter grew /He smirked and before Sora could react he had grabbed her and drew her against him and poured his water out on /Sora screamed, laughing, "Oh gods Piccolo that's cold."br /He laughed huskily, causing her breath to /He wrapped her tightly in his style="font-size: 14.4px;"Her closeness drove into him as her breast rose and fell./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"He leaned his face against her neck, drinking in her wet /He slowly trailed soft kisses down her neck to her /Sora's breath caught as a moan reached her lips, her fingers grasped at his /"Sora," he growled with /Another moan released from her. She pulled roughly on his shirt, coaxing the hem away from the belt of his pants, raking her fingers against his chest and /He growled as her fingers lit the fire inside of /He lowered his hands over her body to her buttock, squeezing gently, and with a smooth, swift motion he stood and lifted her into his /She wrapped her legs around his body while her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing closer against /He continued to trace her neck with kisses, nipping now and then making her squeak and /He reached her breasts as they heaved out of the top of her shirt. He kissed each mound intimately, sucking and nipping as he moved between the /"Piccolo," she whispered as her cheeks went /He sat them on a rocky ledge, sitting her on his /He trailed kisses up her neck, finding her panting lips where he devoured them, taking her breath with his /They began to grow dizzy from the lack of air but their release only lasted long enough to take a breath and they returned to each /Sora pulled on his shirt, lifting it over his head to freely touch /His hands roamed over her until he found the hem of her shirt, lifting it to expose her smooth, soft stomach. He caressed her skin making her /"Hmm," she moaned, digging her fingers into his /He coaxed her shirt further up her body until he had fully removed the annoying bit of cloth, exposing her black sports /Her breasts convulsed as she tried to catch her breath. He reached out to them, gently kneading and /She arched her back, forcing her breasts into his hands, needing his /Sora's body was on fire. Every place he touched lit a small fire, sweat beginning to sheen her skin. She couldn't catch her breath as she let out a harsh gasp as he kissed her throat, her fingers digging harshly into his /Piccolo felt himself turning to stone at her touch. Every muscle was pulled tight and rippling. He tried desperately to keep himself in check but the more she keened for him the more his need grew for /As Sora sat on his lap, she felt him grow against her causing the fire in her to grow /She felt his kneading grow at her breasts. She removed her right hand from his back and used it to guide his left hand to claw away the annoying /The garment fell away, revealing her mounds to /He gazed longingly at them, gently taking one mound in his hand, feeling the round weight. He brushed his thumb over her hard, erect nipple causing her to convulse in /She gasped as he took her other breast into his lips, gently sucking on the pink mound, brushing his tongue over her erect nipple and nipping /Her opening grew tight as it longed for him as his manhood desperately sought for /Piccolo laid Sora on the stone he sat on, unable to comfortably stay seated himself. He then placed himself over her and continued his /After he was satisfied with his progress he began to trail kisses between her mounds to her stomach where his tongue danced around her belly /Sora bucked and keened at his /As he mused he caught a faint, delicious scent further down her body and found it disappeared into her /Curiously he slid away the garments and found the scent grew /Sora's eyes tightly closed as she heaved for /Piccolo looked over her nudeness with curiosity. She was such a mystery to him but she trusted him fully to allow his musing. He ran his fingers across her nethers, finding them to be soft and smooth. He gently began massaging her folds and growing more curious as she let out harsh, gasping /Her body bucked against him, begging to be /His fingers slid slowly between her folds and found a soft, warm /"Ah," she keened. Her body moved around his fingers, drawing him /He slid his fingers further at her encouragement, finding a small, round /Explosions of light flashed across her closed eyes as her body went into harsher convulsions of pleasure. She released him, desperately trying to find something to hold onto as her body felt as though it was flying away. The rocks she grabbed onto crumbled under her strong /He drove deeper, her head whipping to the right as she groaned, her legs opening to /Her scent intoxicated him. He kissed her folds, taking her in. He had never smelled anything so beautiful. It was her true scent. A smell he couldn't help but follow. He wondered at it. Curiously he flicked out his tongue to taste her. His head buzzed. Her taste was amazing. He began to lap at her as a cat to milk, increasing in his /Sora's arms reached out as she continued to try and find something to grab onto but again the stone crumbled under her /"Pi...Piccolo," she cried out as bursts of light came more frequently. "Ah," she gasped as her lower abdomen clenched and relaxed in /Her orgasm enticed him more, making him more forceful with his musings, driving him deeper into /Sweat shortened over her shivering body as she cried out to /After a time he stopped his musings and kissed her inner right thigh, making her shiver more. He then began to trail kisses back up her body, nipping and sucking as he returned to her swollen /As he mused at her breasts, she felt him hard against her folds, begging for /She let off a soft purr as he reached her /"You're insides are so warm," he growled in /She smirked, "I want you inside me." She encircled his head in her arms. "I need you inside."br /She looped her legs up and curled her toes into the top of his pant, drawing them down to his knees with her /He looked at her curiously, a violet blush crossing his cheeks as his hardness brushed against her /"I...I don't understand."br /She blushed, smiling as she raised her hips so his member could tease her folds. "Inside love."br /He still didn't quite understand but he did as he was told and after ensuring his arms supported him over her, he drew himself into /The sensation of feeling her warmth consumed him with pleasure until he saw her face contort in /He stopped upon reaching her barrier, "Are you ok?"br /She let out a sharp breath but smiled up at him, "I'm fine. I give my being to you Piccolo. I love you."br /She gently rocked herself against him, breaking through her /Her eyes glazed as the pain subsided into the pleasure she felt being joined to /Piccolo understood then and kissed her /She began to rock her hips, setting their rhythm and drawing him into /Her insides squeezed him, shooting pleasure through his /After setting the pace, Piccolo took over, his body tensing. He growled out his pleasure as Sora cried out to another orgasm. Her body clenched him sending stars across his /Her fingers bug into his back as this orgasm seemed to go on /"Sora," he growled. "I can't...I can't hold on."br /Her body again clenched around him as she cried out, "Let go love. Just...let...go."br /His body tensed one last time and with a harsh moan, he released himself, spilling into /Their bodies trembled with exhaustion as sweat sheen both of /He removed himself from her, making them both moan in a last bit of /She looked into his face, finding him ready to /He kissed her softly on the lips, smiling, "I love you Sora."br /She wrapped her arms softly around his head and drew him to her breast, "I love you my Piccolo."br /The two drifted off to sleep, the stars above their only company./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
